


Wrong Button!

by stoicskull



Category: PAYDAY (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, figured i aint gonna tag em, theres clover and wolf but theyre only on the bg so....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6317530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stoicskull/pseuds/stoicskull
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jacket accidentally clicked the wrong button on his tape recorder, and shit happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Button!

**Author's Note:**

> based on a true experience while testing out pocohud's Vocalizer

It all started with a sentence. The next thing he knew, the two of them were lying on the floor with their weapons next to them.

Wolf was downstairs, fixing the drill and standing by to retrieve the server later on. Sokol and Clover stood near Hoxton's hideout, directing SWAT's blows at them to leave Hoxton unnoticed by the authorities. Jacket was on his way to Wolf from the armory, which wasn't far, and he already packed himself a lot of ammo in case there was a dozer or two that decided to pop up in the corner. He saw Wolf walking out to the hallway with the server in tow, having slight trouble keeping the SWATs at bay. Jacket helped him by spraying dozens of bullets into their skull with his SMG, letting Wolf go upstairs first while he protected him from behind.

Wolf was already in the hallway upstairs, still heaving the heavy server. Clover yelled at him to go faster, and Jacket wanted to catch up with Wolf. He had gotten a bit too..... _Preoccupied_ , with the SWATs downstairs. He backtracked up the stairs while putting his bloody hammer back in his jeans' pocket, only to come face to face with a skulldozer.

Jacket immediately turned around, one hand rummaging through his jacket pocket to find his tape recorder. He clicked one button to notify his teammates of the bulldozer, but that was all he could do.

 _"Marksman out of service.",_ the tape whirred and ended with a click.

Wait, _that's_ not the right recording.

He fumbled for the rewind button, but it was a little bit too late for that.The skulldozer hit him square in the face, and he skidded down the stairs, landing down hard on the linoleum floor.

"Jacket is downed!", announced Bain.

He could feel his jaw aching (probably dislocated), the metallic pang of blood on the tip of his tongue. His whole body felt painful. Sure, his jacket was riddled with bullets way before the skulldozer even showed up, but his punch seemed the amplify the pain that was already there.

"Watch out! They're gonna hit you with snipers!", yelped Bain in the intercom.

He could also hear Sokol running towards him, judging by the amount of screaming burning SWATs and his shouts. "You! Up, now!", he yelled from upstairs, while fending off a tazer and a shield coming up from the director's office.

Jacket rolled his eyes behind his mask. His whole body felt like it was on fire, how was he supposed to get up by himself?

After a few more shouts of encouragements, Sokol gave up and jumped downstairs to him, throwing a grenade to stun the bulldozer beforehand, burning him with a flamethrower just for safe measures, and shooting a few bullets with his Gruber to finish the dozer off.

"Don't worry, friend.", said Sokol with a reassuring smile (or was it a grin?), holding Jacket's shoulders with one arm and pulling him up with the other. "Sokol's got you.". Jacket was about to say thank you, but then Sokol stumbled to the floor, and a loud bang was heard throughout the building.

"Sokol is downed!"

A sniper. A goddamn _sniper_.

Both of them on the floor, bleeding and aching and visions blurring, stared at each other. He could hear Wolf yelling at Clover to bring out the first aid kits they bought, while he tried to figure out how to get the server running. Hoxton, like he promised, stayed as quiet as a church mouse, locking himself in.

"I thought---", Sokol coughed up blood, " you said the sniper's _dead_!". Jacket wanted to reach for his tape recorder, but a shot from a shield had a bullet going straight through his hand. He grunted in pain.

Needless to say, after Clover and Wolf helped them up, Sokol didn't talk to him for the whole day (nor shared his ammo with the man).

**Author's Note:**

> sokol is a grumpy baby
> 
> and I'm the ass who can't write comedic stuff sorr y


End file.
